falling star
by jeaaica
Summary: bella moves in with her dad to get away from a crazy boy who wont leave her alone she has no plans on finding someone else but then she meets edward and falls for him. what happens when bellas crazy ex comes to get her? will edward be able to save her?B/E
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

So here I am once again in this school that doesn't seem right. It hasn't seemed right since I meet him. He told me that he wouldn't hurt me and so stupid me believed him. Thank god its only one more hour till the bell rings and I'm free to go home.

Hopefully I can get out of this class room fast enough before he comes to try to find me.

"Well class im not going to give you home work tonight"

Is the hour almost over? Hmm I guess so well that's good I now have no homework tonight.

Maybe tonight will be the best night to talk to mom about me moving in with charie.

I just got out of there in enough time thank god he wasn't there. Now all I have to do is make it home without him finding me on the way this should be fun.

Billy's POV

That good for nothing bitch. I told her to wait for me at her last class. She is going to pay for this.

She should be on her way home right now. Maybe ill just drive to her house and pay her a little vist.

"hey billy"

"oh hey Anna hows life been?"

" its been good what about you billy? You still with bella?"

"anna you know that I am and that im not for the taking"

"you cant blame me for trying I don't see what you see in her anyways"

God what an asshole I hate bitches sometimes. Now where did I park my car? Oh here it is

Bella POV

God im almost home safe without being hurt. Just one more block.

There was a time I use to love to walk home from school and to school. It use to be so peaceful to me. I would love to see the kids playing and hear the birds chirpping. I would also love the feeling of the sun on my skin. But now I cant even enjoy this walk anymore. All because im always scared that he will come up behide me and hurt me like he did that one time and so many after.

"hey sweetie how was your day at school?"

"hey mom it was ok how was your day?"

"mine was ok as well"

"um mom can we go inside and talk?"

"ahh yes sure sweeite is eeverything ok?"

"yes mom everything is just fine I just been meaning to talk to you about a few things"

Billy POV

Great looks like she is already going to be home by the time I get out of this packering lot.

Now who is calling me….

"hello!!"

"hey sweetie why you sound mad?"

"oh hey anna just bella"

"oh billy bill you don't need to say anymore ill make it all better when you come by tonight"

"thanx love oh and anna next time don't pull that shit in school I don't want people knowing that im with you behide bellas back"

"sorry sweetie "

"its cool hey look I got to go"

"ok see you later"

"see you"

Hmm I wonder if I can get her to let me in her house….

Bellas POV

Mom please just keep a open mind right now with what Im about to tell you.

See mom I been thinking lately. I think I wanna move in with charlie.

"BELLA!!"

Mom please just let me finsh. I thinkk that I would like to spend some time with him before I get out of high school then go to college and then get a career. I want to be able to get to know my dad better. If I don't do it now then I wont be able to later mom cant you see that?

"bella sweetie but ill miss you so much… I don't want to see you leave…"

Mom please just please think about it

"ok sweetie, now you go put your books away and start dinner and ill get the door"

"ok mom "

Billys POV

Great the moms home

Come on bitch open the door

"hello is bella home?"

ok well this is my 1st story and idk if i posted it right or anything all i know is im worried lol i hope you like it

please let me know what you think about it and all plz plz plz thank you so very much


	2. Chapter 2

Renees POV

Oh great this boy again I don't see why Bella likes him so much… wait if Bella goes to live with her father then she won't be able to see Billy anymore.. I wonder if that is part of the reason why she wants to leave…

"Sorry Billy but Bella is helping me with a few things can you call her later sometime or stop by this weekend maybe?"

God I hope he doesn't stop by I really don't like him. I wish I never told Bella that she should go on a date with this boy that night I don't know what it is about him that I don't like.

"ok can you tell Bella ill call her later?"

"yes ill tell her bye"

Hmm I really do wonder if that could be it. But no my Bella wouldn't run to move in with her father just because she wanted to get away from a boy that's not my girl. Maybe my mind is just trying to think of a reason why she would want to go live with her father maybe she just is trying to get to know him better like she said.

Bella POV

Well I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight. I'm not in much of a mood to be cooking though. But I have to .

"Bella"

"yes mom I'm in my room"

"I was thinking sweetie never mind making dinner why don't we go out to eat would you be up maybe going to the diner tonight?"

"oh yes mom I would love that let me get ready I'm going to take a fast shower"

"ok sweetie take your time"

"ok mom"

Oh this is like a wish come true we never really go out that much. I love the diner. I'm so happy that I don't have to cook. Hmm well I better get in the shower I don't have too much time to waste. I wonder how I'm going to tell mom that I want to leave this week sometime. I hope she is ok with it. I mean it's not like I'm leaving her alone she has phil.

I love my shampoo it calms me so much. I hope that I can get it when I'm living with dad. Wait what am I worrying about of cause I can. Why is it that I worry about such stupid thing sometimes. Well I better 

not waste more time then I already have the water is starting to get cold. i don't want to keep mom waiting too long.

"ok mom I'm ready"

"ok sweetie let's get going"

Well we been in the car for about 5 mins and mom has still yet to say anything. I wonder what she is thinking. I really do hope that I didn't hurt her. I love her so much I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. Only 3 more mins till we get there I wish she would say something anything.

Maybe I should say something to get her talking….. but what is there to say… ahh I got it

"um hey mom"

"yea?"

"who was at the door before?"

"oh yes that's right I'm sorry it was Billy he said he would call you later"

"oh ok"

Wrong thing to say I wish I didn't ask now. Why doesn't he just leave me alone.

At lest we are here now and I don't have to worry about her asking why I seemed so off when she told me that .

"Bella I want to know if you truly want to move in with your dad?"

"yes mom I do I really would like to get to know him a bit better "

"ok well I was on the phone with him when you where in the shower and he said that he would love for you to come and the best time would most likely be in a few days but I told him that you would need more time then that"

"well mom a few days is fine I don't mind the sooner I leave the more time I have to get to know him better… that is if you don't mind.."

"sweetie your 17 now I have to learn to let go a little and it's not like you will be with someone I don't know you'll be with your dad. I am going to miss you though so very much"

"I know mom I'm sorry I'm going to miss you also"

"well when we get home I better call your dad and make the plan tickets and everything.."

"yea I guess so"

"so looks like my little girl is leaving me"

"mom I'm not leaving you I'll be back"


	3. Chapter 3

Bellas POV

Well dinner had gone well with mom and she is on the phone with that so I guess I should go and get the bags that I'll be needing to pack up everything that I will want to bring with me to dads…

What is it I will want to bring anyways.. well it is always rainy there so maybe I'll bring a few coats and all hmm I really just don't know what I should bring well I might as well just send a email out to my friends telling them that I won't be back at school. Not that I have any really. So I guess I'll just leave molly and Erin one.

Well now that that's done maybe I should go find mom and see if she can help me get a few things together .

"mom?"

"coming sweetie"

Hmm well how many of these bags will I be needing any who.. maybe one yes one should work.

"yes Bella?"

"can you help me mom?"

"well what do you need help with sweetie?"

"well I'm not sure what I should pack"

"oh.. well um here will help you. It is mostly rainy and cold there so you should bring warm things"

"ok mom hey mom I got a idea how about you get the stuff ill need and ill pack it?"

" silly Bella sue why not? You sure that you only want to bring one bag?"

"well I wasn't sure how many I would need"

"here bring two"

"ok mom so when am I going?"

"you'll be leaving on tue"

"wow that soon? That's in 4 days"

"sigh… yes I know sweetie"

"well I think you are all packed and set to go…"

"Thanks mom you're the best!!"

"I love you Bella"

" I love you too mom"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Wow I can't believe 4 days went by so fast.

Well I can't look sad I have to look like this is what I want even though in a way it isn't. but I can't let mom know the real reason why I want to leave. I just can't let her know that I'm running because of Billy. She didn't brought me up like that. to run from your problems. Well everything is ready to go I just have to wait for mom to get off the phone with phil. She has been taking this better than I thought she would. But then again I guess in a way she is kinda happy because now she gets to send some alone time with phil.

"Bella sweetie I'm ready to go are you ready?"

"yes mom I was just waiting on you"

"ok sweetie let's get going you don't want to miss your flight"

" oh by the way Bella Phil he is sorry that he can't be here to see you off. He said that he hopes your flight goes well and you get there safely. He also said that he will miss having you around"

"oh mom it's ok I understand that he is busy when you see him later tell him I said ill miss him to and he had nothing to be sorry for I understand completely"

"ok sweetie I will. Bella are you sure you want to do this you know you don't have to you can still tell me that you don't want to and we can turn this car around and go right home."

"mom I'm sure I want to go its fine mom I really do want to go and move in with dad I really feel that I should get to know him better before I get out of high school and get into college then start a career mom. I know this is hard I am going to miss you mom but mom im going to come back."

"I know sweetie it's just hard to see you go. Here let me help you. I'll take one of the bags"

"thank you mom"

Man this air port is so busy I hope that I can find my gate alright I hate that mom can't walk with me to it I don't want to say good bye to her just yet

"ok sweetie well they aren't going to let me pass this point so I guess this is good bye"

"oh mom don't cry and be sad this isn't good bye it's more like see you later I'll be back sooner then you know it and hey you get to spend some time with Phil alone without me being there I love you mom"

"I love you too Bella I'm going to miss you "

"I'm going to miss you too mom I'll call you when I get there I love you lots mom byes"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

I must of falling asleep I can't believe that I'm are already here. Ahh it looks like it's raining. I hate the rain. I am really going to miss the sunny days back home that's for sure. It feels good to stand up. I been sitting for I don't even know how long. Now I just have to find dad. I hope he didn't forget that he had to pick me up.

Wow this place isn't as busy as the one home was. Oh there he is thank god he didn't forget me.

"hey dad"

"hey kiddo how was the plan ride here?"

"ahh it was ok I was asleep most of it"

"aww well at lest you go some rest you still look tired though so it must not be god rest. I have missed you kiddo I'm so happy that you're here. I was so happy when your mom had told me that you wanted to come here. i couldn't believe it. I thought you hated it here."

"well dad I wanted to see you and I wanted to get to be able to spend some time with you before I go to college and get a career"

"well I'm happy that you're here safe and sound and you look good Bella you were just a little girl the last time I seen you. You really have grown"

"thank you dad , um hey dad when do I start school?"

" oh I signed you all up so you don't have to worry about that you start Thursday I hope that isn't too soon. Oh and Bella I know that you need a way to get to school so I kind of got you a car it isn't anything new but it will get you to school and back safely"

"oh dad thank you so much that is so very kind of you, you didn't have to do that. Oh and dad that isn't too soon I mean I don't want to fall to far be hide in school."

"ok kiddo ahh here let me help you with your bags. Your room is going to be your old one when you were a little girl. "

"thanks dad oh and dad is that the car?"

"oh yes it is do you like it? I know its old but it runs pretty good"

"dad I love it. It's so me thank you again!"

" any time here let's get your stuff inside before the rain picks up"

"ok "

Thank god dad left me alone to put my stuff away I didn't need to act like I was happy any longer all I want to do is let it all out. I left my sunny days hours ago I have to get use to the rainy days now. I miss home so much as it is. Everything in this house looks the same from when me and mom was here last. He hasn't changed a thing.

Well he did add a computer in my room I do need the computer for school work and it would be nice to email mom here and there.

Well I think I got all my stuff put away now. I guess I can put the bags under my bed I mean it looks like they will fit.

I better call mom before she worries herself into a heart attack. I hope she don't keep me on the phone to long. I just want to go to bed . I don't feel like acting happy right now.

"hey dad I'm going to call mom to let her know that I made it here ok is that ok?"

"yes that's fine I'm sure she has been dying to hear from you"

I'm sure he is right she is most likely sitting by the phone putting out of her skin waiting. Well I better get this over with.

"hey mom"

"oh Bella my sweet Bella how was the plan ride? How is it there? Did you make it there ok? How's your dad? Oh Bella it's only been a few hours and I miss you so much already"

" mom calm down I'm fine the ride was fine I made it safely and dad is fine. I know mom I miss you too. I'm very tired mom it was a long ride."

"ok sweetie I'm glad that you called I hope that I hear from you again soon email me if you can't call I miss you so much sweetie."

"ok mom I will I miss you too I love you"

" I love you too sweet dreams sweetie"

"night mom"

That wasn't so bad. I wish she wouldn't worry so much I'm fine well I'm as fine as I can be. At lest I'm safe here. Billy can't get me here I'm too far away.

I wonder how he is going to react when he finds out I left. He is going to be pissed. I'm glad he didn't find out when I was still there. I guess he thought I was sick and that's why I wasn't in school.

Well I'm about ready to go to bed maybe I should let dad know that I'm going to bed. I'm going to have to get use to all this I hope it don't take that long to get use to it if I even ever can get use to all this

"hey dad I'm going to go to bed now I'm really tired"

"Ok kiddo sweet dreams I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night dad"


End file.
